Shadow death cat
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Gumball has lost his mother, father, and brother. He only have his sister and grandmother. He most fight demons and crinmals to keep them safe. Whether through blood or death. He will keep them safe. GumballxHarem. Rated T to be safe. Badass, smart, dark like, Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

This came up after listing to smooth criminal. What would happen if Gumball, at a young age, lost his brother and parents. Well let see.

Intro

It was 6:33 pm. at a park. There was five people there enjoying there self. The five year old cat boy took his little sister to use the restroom. He never saw an man walking to his family spot with an gun. Nor did he saw he was an monster. He was walking out of the restroom with his sister as the guns shot went off. He told his sister to wait for him in the restroom and don't move til he come for her. When he got there he saw his family was dead. He turn to see the man who did it.

Gumball the blue cat said "Why, why did you kill them in cold blood."

"I had no choice. It was ether them or me."

"You, you kill them to save your own skin. You desver death!"

"Don't talk as if you know me."

"I kill you!"

Gumball tackle the man . They both landed on the floor. The killer kick him off and try to reach for his gun. But Gumball claw his face. He then kick the killer in the face to make it worse. With the man unbalance Gumball grab his gun and shot him in the legs. The man scream in pain. Gumball then said "You kill my family. And if I let you live you will come for me and my sister. Not to mention others will die if you live. So tell me, Why should I not pull the trigger."

The man was scared. Not alone does this kid have his gun and pointed at him. But he was willing to kill him. He try to conviction him. "If you kill me you be no better then me, now does it."

He smirk thinking he got him. But was shock to here chuckling from the kid.

"Then I guess it ironic to die by the you, now does it. Good night, hope you never wake up again."

He then pull the trigger and shot the man in the face.

Two hours laters

The cops found him with his sister crying on his lap and his face look like a kid who die a little inside. The cops were sadden to see them like this. They questions the boy and told them everything. They knew he kill the man for his family and to save others from the man. But they gave him an licesnse to kill crinmals. They question the choice they had made. It spell trouble in the future for the kid. But Gumball just wanted to get home and pack his things and mother wedding dress for his sister. He was going to live with Granny Jojo.

Two weeks past and Gumball have heal enough to smile and play with his sister. Gumball was getting ready for bed when he look at the full moon nd smile. He then said "Be ward you monsters and crooks. In a few years I be ready to hunt you down and kill you. Til then sleep tight." He then gave an dark chuckle and went to bed. Unknowe he was heard by someone. Granny Jojo.

"Gumball if that your future, then I'm giong to help you find an methes to kills crimnals and monsters. I hope you know what you are doing."

This is the story of an boy who lost his family, beside his sister andgrandmother. This is his story of being a killer and an hero. This is the story of Gumball Watterson, the shadow death cat. Beware world. A monster was born in blood an he coming for blood of the sinners of evil. Don't blink or he will get you.

So, hate or like. Please no flames and please do review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chap. This is fun to write. Anyway is now Gumball 12 and Anais is 10. Now to the story. Enjoy.

Seven years later.

The night was cold and screams can be heard near the warehouse. If you look thought the window you see floors and walls cover in blood. But the most likely thing that could catch your attended the boy standing over corps of monsters and men alike. He was blue fur base on his tail. He wore a black hoodie(image Dante jacket from DMC) to hide his face. He also wore black pant and combat boots, as well fingerless gloves. He was holding an gun in his hand and had an sword attach to his back. This what happen to the men on the floor.

Few minutes ago.

The men and monster were getting there drugs and weapons ready to ship out, when they heard screaming out side as well guns shot. They got their gun ready to take out the intruders. But, what shock them was dead body flying through the door. They were cut and stage everywhere. But what scare them was the song they heard as the killer walk through the door.

" _Total slaughter, total slaughter_

_ I won't let a single man alive_

_LA de da de die _

_Genocide_

_LA de da de due_

_An ocean of blood_

_Let began the killing_ times."

Everyone was scared. The voice was cold and dark. The started to shoot at him. But he grab the nearies guy and use him as an meat sheald. He then pull his gun out and shot through the eye hole and keep firing at them killing them while walking forward. After the eneamies ran out of ammo, he realeas the dead man h was hloding and ran forward with his sword out. He strarted to stab slice and shoot them all down before they had the chance to reload their guns. He wasn't hit once. Blood spill everywhere. He stop to see the last man was cowarding to an wall. The hooded killer started to speak.

"I let you live, but spread the word that Shadow death cat was here. Now get out of here, you disgusted me."

The man ran out of their screaming like he saw the devil. The hooded boy walk the shelve and pull the gasling off it and an liter. He pur it oneverything and lit the whole place on fire. He just sight and pick his phone out and said " The deed been done. They won't be fucking with anyone else again. I better get home before granny Jojo get angry about me missing dinner again. See ya."

He turn the phone off and started jumping roof to roof to his home. He landed near the forest in the back yard. He took of his clothe and put on his light brown shirt with dark brown ring on his wrist and blue jeans. He then jump over the fenece and walk to the back door whilsting an happy song. He open the back door to see granny Jojo and Anais putting the food down. He said "Glade to see I'm not late this time."

Granny Jojo(GJ) just look at him and said "It an really bad habit Gumball. Do try to keep coming on time. So when the payment do?"

"Tomorrow, When I pick it up on the way back from school."

Anais "Gumball, you weren't hurt were you."

"No sis, I disappointed acutully. They didn't really put up an impressing fight."

Anais just smile. Ever since Gumball turn eight he been going out an killing crinmals and monsters for money. He never hid anything from them about his job and they help him with it. Anais would gather information on the target and/or hack system to get more info on the person or group. Also on the person who hire them. GJ would go out buy ammo and/or gather info from her 'frieand' on the target where about or some strange action happen that they may need to handle. They been at this for a long time and they are same good at it.

Anais "So how did you kill them this time?"

Gumball smile and started explaining on how he took care of them over dinner. After he was done he went to take an shower and go to bed for school tomorrew.

The next day.

Gumball made it to school ground to meet his two best frieand. An ghost girl name Carrie and t-rex name Tina. He been frieand with them since he meet them when he enroll to the school at the started of it. They don't know about Gumball job and he playing to keep it that way. He started talking to them about the usele which game was better, food fast better, what to do after school, etc. He notice two people walking to them. Their name were Tobias and bannna Joe. And rainbow lass and walking and talking bannana. The two jerks in the school. Tobias started to talk.

"Well it isn't the freak trio. Hey Gumdumb aren't you dateing them yet."

"Oh my god, Tobias do I heard jealously in your voice. I'm not surprise. Since your so lonely and all. Why don't go away and let me enjoy my peace or do you want your ass kick...again."

Everyone was laughing at Tobias angry face. But he then gain an big smirk on his face and said something that he will regret in a few minutes.

"Oh big talk coming from an kid who parents and brother was murder. What did you do cry. I bet you cry formommy and daddy every night."

Everyone was shock to see Tobias to stope so low. They turn to see Gumballr reaction to this. And they had an look on their face saying 'we better get a coffin ready.' Because the usely happy go lucky Gumball vanished and in his place was an very piss angry Gumball. He punch !Tobias so hard that flew to the wall and through it. He then walk to him saying.

"You can talksnake to me, you can try to kill me, but no and I mean no one can speak like that about my family. You want to know what I did. I kill the baster who did. I don't regret pulling the trigger to his face with his own gun. So don't every speak of this again, cause if you do, well let said you be begging for death and I be laughting at you beg and please for mercy. The cops won't safe you as well. So get out of my sight before I put you down like an rabe dog. Now get you disgusted me."

Tobias was scared he ran screaming home and everyone was shock at Gumball words and felt he would kill Tobias next time if he fuck with him. Carrie was impress by the dark aura around him. She was kind of shock Gumball of all people to amete so much evil aura is shocking her. Tina was worried forGumball. She never see him this angry, or ever for the matter. But those worries and aura disaeper when Gumball turn to them all with his usely smile and said we better head to class or we're going to be late. Everyone was shock at his change of attude so quickly. But comply and head to class. But one thing went through their mind

"Which is the real GumballWatterson?"

If you guess the song that play inthe he begaing you can add your Oc to the story. Anyway please review and have fun reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Her got a few Oc to add to the story. Don't be shy to add your Oc to the story just tell me there animal,name,gender and what feaild they are in. Military feald. There age will be near Gumballs. So put your Oc in the review and/or Pm me. Anyway to the story.

School ended and Gumball was walking to a park. The same park were everything started. His family murder and his first kill. He still have nightmare sometimes. But that an story for another day. Any way he was going to meet his client to get the money he earn. He made sure to pack his gun, in case something happen. What he didn't know that he being follow. It was Carrie and Robert. Carrie was glinding in the air and Robert was using his jetpack to fly in the sky. The reason why they are following Gumball, is because Tina, Carrie and a few hand full of his frieand were worried about Gumball never seen side before. It scare them and worried them. But everyone had to go home beside Tina, Teri , Masami and Rachel, who wanted to apliozed to Gumball and got caught in this by mistake, so they sent Carrie to trake him and Robert to translate anything that can't make out. Like distance talk and different langue. They weren't sure they need it, but Carrie felt they need it, so they brought Robert. Anyway Gumball stop at a bench away from the crowd. His followers where hiding a few feet away from him in the bushed, Carrie used her ghost power to created an allusion around them for better cover. Then a man lion sat down and started talking. (Just to let you know () means they are speaking Langue.) Carrie had Robert translate it to English. She noted the language was German.

(Did you do it?) Ask the Lion.

(Yes, All of them won't hurt you or your family you can rest easy at night Tom.) Gumball said.

(Thank you, Shadow Death Cat. You kill the crooks who kill my father and threaten us.) Tom said.

(No need to thank me. But you better get out of town for a least a month or two, too be safe. Now give me my pay, so you can get home and get your family out of town. Let me know if there more of them or something silmiler happen again.) Gumball said.

(Of course my frieand. Here the money I own you. 25,695 in cash and I put a little thank you present for you. It a ticket to the new movie to a romance film, out now. No one wanted to see it in my family, so I thought you could take an date or give it to someone you know who wanted to see it. Anyway I won't tell anyone your real ID or anything. Only the way to contact you like in the contract, No.)

(Of course you reamber ever detail. Yes you got it everything right. And as for the tickets, thank you didn't need to do a nice thing my frieand. I guess I can ask an frieand to go or something.) Gumball reply back to Tom.

They both got up and shook hand and said 'to we meet again.'Then walk away from each other, as thought they never meet, to there next destination in mind. Carrie and everone, who was listien, was shock. Carrie was the most surpise out of all of them. While the others don't know who Shadow Death Cat is, She knew. She research his information on him. she read that he earn the titles, Reaper, Silent killer, Black Cat, Demon Slayer, Monsters killer, Procter of inoccent, and many more. She knew she had to tell Tina and the rest, but deacide to let them get a gripe on this, before she drop the bomb on them.

She and Bobert flew back to the rest of the group, Which is at Carrie house, to discusse what they heard and witness.

Gumball felt something moving away from him. He felt this preasence since he left his school. He was plaing to go into an empty alley way and confront this person. He turn his head to look at the sky and notice two blurs flying away. He was going to follow them to figure out who tailing him, but a voice made him turn around.

He turn to the voice and was surprise to see an pink female cat that look the same age as him. She was wearing an light blue shirt and pink skirt. She also wasn't wearing shoes. But he notice she seem familer. Like an very blur meamore of some sort. But he snap out of his thoughts when she started to speak again.

"Pardon me, but can you help?" Said the pink pusseycat.

"Sure, What do you need help with?" Reply Gumball.

"You see, I'mlooking for an Hotel name 'Apollo temple'' I was told it near an school call Elermer high." The pink cat said.

"I know where it is. Let me show you the way there. Name Gumball, by the way." Said the blue boy cat.

"Thank you, My name is Lexy." The female, now name Lexy, cat said.

As they walk to the hotel they talk about random thing like 'Where you from' 'What you do for fun' all that good questions. They walk to they notice they had reach their destion. Lexy didn't want to part from Gumball and came up with an excuse to see him again.

"Hey, I don't know much about the town or the way to the school, for that matter. Why don't you show me around a bit and pick me up for school that start tomorrow." Lexy said in an happy tone.

Gumball comply to the thought. After awhile of thinking he didn't see a problem with it and reply with an " Sure, I don't mind. See you tomorrow at Six thirty."

And with that he started to walk home with an gute feeling that tomorrow will be awark for him.

So yeah. It really fun. So like at the top said. Please tell me you have an Oc to add to the story for good guys and bad guys. Review and no flames please.


End file.
